russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Makati teen named IBC Superstar Circle winner
December 25, 2013 Makati 18-year-old young actor from the Philippines Freddie Gutierrez (son of brother Richard Gutierrez), was proclaimed the winner of IBC-13's reality talent show Superstar Circle. The show's Grand Finals was held on Sunday, December 21, at the Ynares Sports Arena in Pasig City. Freddie bested five other contestants: Liza Soberano, Anne Discher, Donjeff Tejada, Sophia Tolentino and Deither Gaviola. As the winner of Superstar Circle, Freddie will become IBC's first homegrown talent superstar. Aside from the one-million-peso management contract with IBC's talent management and division group Kapinoy Talent Center, Freddie also won one million pesos in cash, a house and lot from Moldex reality, a cellphone from Globe Prepaid and a college scholarship from AMA Education System. The five finalists also received scholarships from AMA, as well as 100,000 pesos in cash for top prize winner. The winner of Superstar Circle was decided based on their performance that day. Stage director Jeffrey Jeturian, love-team Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, talent manager Annabelle Rama, and musical composer Vehnee Saturno served as the competition's judges. For her performance during the show's live finale, Freddie did a combination of acting and dancing to the tune of Bruno Mars's Treasure. Second placer Liza will dance a disco tune of Selena Gomez's Round and Round. Anne, who did an elaborate dance number, placed fourth and was named Shining Superstar. Expectations When asked what gave her an edge against the other five finalists, Freddie said it was her truthful final performance. As IBC's first homegrown star, the network's Head of Entertainment TV Production Jose Javier Reyes said there is only one expectation from Marga: that she grows with the network. Superstar Circle’s Brightest Superstar and now Kapinoy Talent Center’s prime boy Freddie Gutierrez proves to be one of the freshest and most dazzling faces on Philippine TV today. Always flashing her sweet smile that matches gentle demeanor, the Manila turns 18 this December and is the youngest of the chosen group of IBC princesses who will be relaunched with Cristine Reyes, Nadine Lustre, Sue Ramirez, Erich Gonzales, Nicole Andersson and teen star princess Janella Salvador. Months after bagging the title of being the grand winner of IBC’s first-ever star search, Freddie is now fulfilling her dream as an actor He now top-bills IBC’s newest fantaserye Janella in Wonderland where she is plays the role as Freddie Agustin with top-billed Janella Salvador (FredNella) are the first lead project in a new love-teams. Together, they will fire the most kilig scenes and make so many loves Kapinoy viewers feel young and fall in love again. The longest running comedy show of IBC-13 has also added Freddie Gutierrez and Liza Soberano, winners of Superstar Circle. Meanwhile, Superstar Circle Final 6 will also joined the longest-running comedy gag show Happy TODAS featuring the the stellar ensemble of Kapinoy stars led by Robi Domingo, Cristine Reyes, Young JV, Gee-Ann Abrahan, MM and MJ Magno, Nicole Andersson, Joross Gamboa, Sue Ramirez, James Reid, Coleen Garcia, and Tricia Santos. Reyes also said that, as of the moment, the network still has the budding dramatic actor since they had to wait who among the six Superstar Circle finalists, who each had different talents and distinct possible in the industry, will win. He confirmed that Freddie's first projects with the network will have a "level of prestige." "Si Freddie, being the first Superstar Circle champion, hindi naman pwedeng nasa likod lang siya basta basta. Dapat project niya, which we will choose carefully, dapat lalabas yung acting prowess niya," Reyes explained. 'New IBC-13 sked in 2014' Monday-Friday :04:30am Ronda Trese (replay) :05:00am Magandang Umaga Ba? :07:45am Joey & Teysi :08:30am Learn with English (M-W) :08:30am Bayaning Bayani (T-Th) :08:30am Math Makulay (F) :09:00am Super Pig (M-W) :09:00am Kirarin (Th-F) :09:30am Kamen Rider Fourze :10:00am Cyborg Kurochan :10:30am I Love Lee Tae-ri / Flower Boy Ramen Shop (April 2014) :11:00am KapinoyLand :11:30am Winx Club :12:00pm Save the Last Dance for Me / Top Chef Pilipinas (April 2014) / TODAS Kids (Sept 2014) :12:30pm Lunch Break :02:00pm Showbiz Star :02:30pm Kapinoy Cinema :04:00pm Before I Fall in Love / My Little Janella (April 2014) :04:30pm Gov@Work (M) :04:30pm Forum ni Randy (T) :04:30pm Global Mission (Th) :04:30pm PBA (W-F) :05:15pm TODAS Kids / Reply 1997 (Sept 2014) (M-T-Th) :05:45pm Carita de Angel / Crazy Thing Luv / Frijolito (Oct 2014) (M-T-Th) :06:30pm Express Balita :07:30pm Janella in Wonderland (M-T-Th) :07:30pm PBA (W-F) :08:00pm Sic O'Clock News Naman (M) :08:00pm 13 Original Movie (T) :08:00pm Crazy Thing Luv (Th) :08:45pm Ghost Busters (M) :08:45pm Shake, Rattle and Roll (Th) :09:30pm Your Heart, My Love :10:00pm La Madrasta :10:30pm My Love Patzzi :11:00pm Ronda Trese :11:30pm Linawin Natin (M) :11:30pm Snooky (T) :11:30pm Report Kay Boss! (W) :11:30pm Good Take (Th) :11:30pm Bitag (F) :12:15mn Noel @ Late Night Saturday :05:00am El Shaddai :07:00am Barney & Friends :07:30am Art Craft :08:00am Science Kwela :08:30am Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :09:00am My Friends Tiger & Pooh :09:20am Phineas and Ferb :09:45am NBA (Live via satellite) :12:00pm Lunch Break :02:45pm Showbiz Star :03:30pm PBA :05:30pm Express Balita Weekend :06:00pm Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Philippine version) :07:00pm Whattaboys :07:45pm Sandy's Romance :08:30pm Once Upon a Time :09:15pm Born to be a Superstar :10:00pm Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya :10:45pm Happy TODAS :11:45pm DMZ-TV Sunday :06:00am Family TV Mass :07:00am Sesame Street :07:30am Grossology :08:00am Sofia the First :08:30am Kusinahan :09:00am Lilo & Stitch :09:15am Chinatown TV :10:00am Viva Box Office :11:30am SM Little Stars :12:15pm Don't Forget the Lyrics! (Philippine version) :01:00pm It's Partytime :03:00pm PBA :07:00pm The Million Second Quiz (Philippine version) :08:00pm Express Balita Weekend :08:30pm Born to be a Superstar :09:45pm Last Fool Show (new season) :10:30pm Sunday Sinemaks :12:30am El Shaddai